


With Your Back Against The Wall

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Arthur's reaction to finding out about Merlin's magic is:1) delayed;2) rather stupid;3) in the end, pretty pleasant.





	With Your Back Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even pretending it's not going to take me a year to complete this goddamn challenge.

"So you can stop me right now ?"

"Yes," Merlin said, his voice strained.

Arthur’s face was so close, if Merlin had leant in just a little, he could have tasted his lips. Merlin’s back was pressed against the wall of the Crown Prince’s chambers, stones digging into his back every time he tried to wriggle free from Arthur’s hold. Merlin’s scrawny frame had nothing on the build of a soldier, though, and he couldn’t shake off the sheer weight of him. Merlin could feel every muscle, trapped as he was between the wall and Arthur, whose proprietary hands were locked around his hips.

“Come on, then. Show me,” he urged him quietly. When Merlin simply wriggled some more, Arthur bit his ear. “Do it, Merlin.”

“No,” he said, trying to sound firm even though his voice was as wobbly as his legs.

He didn’t know what Arthur was playing at and it put him on edge. 

Weeks of inner turmoil after Merlin and Arthur had, apparently, entered some sort of romantic relationship (and Merlin barely let himself think it, it was so ludicrous, the Crown Prince and his manservant in a relationship), Merlin had finally confessed about his magic. It had been a messy, stuttering affair, he’d stumbled over his words so much it was a wonder Arthur had understood him at all.

But he'd understood, alright, and he hadn’t reacted well to the news: the budding relationship Merlin had hoped to help grow on healthier foundations had come to an abrupt halt. Arthur had sent him away back to Gaius' rooms, but he'd expected as much: Merlin knew that such a momentous admission would take time to accept… That was two months ago.

Merlin hadn't feared for his life, not really; Arthur had looked disappointed, hurt and betrayed, but not angry. Not beyond reason, anyway. And he hadn't looked scared of Merlin or his abilities, so he knew Arthur wouldn't run to the King.

But he'd suddenly lost everything he'd miraculously managed to acquire: no more cuddling in the morning when Merlin brought breakfast, no more of these electrifying, stolen touches during feasts, and certainly no more of Arthur's soft kisses and hot caresses that set Merlin's body ablaze.

In truth, and no matter how heartbroken it made him, Merlin couldn’t fault Arthur for reacting the way he had, and so he'd given the Crown Prince all the space he needed, enduring his cold dismissals in hopes they could at least salvage their friendship from that wreck, if Arthur refused to lay with a sorcerer.

It made today's events even more surprising, he mused as Arthur raked his teeth along the column of his throat.

"Sire, what-" he moaned.

Arthur covered Merlin's mouth with his, and Merlin couldn’t help but respond to the demanding kiss, letting himself be devoured when they definitely should have been talking about this. It was hard to think at all with Arthur sucking and nibbling on his lower lip, though.

"Go ahead, Merlin. The most powerful wizard of all time, surely you can break free. Show me, come on."

With a growl and a barely hissed spell, Merlin sent Arthur flying across the room; he’d had it with the childish whims. The Crown Prince hit the wall, although Merlin was careful to cushion his head with the heavy drapes that lined the tall windows.

Giving himself a couple of seconds to get his breath back, Merlin took the opportunity to admire the image Arthur painted, all dishevelled from teasing him, tunic half opened and breeches obscenely tented as his eyes opened wide with shock.

“Is that what you wanted, then, Sire?” Merlin asked, pushing off the wall. 

He leisurely joined Arthur, who struggled with all of his might against the magical bindings keeping him pinned a few short inches above the floor. Merlin didn’t leave him any room to move; Arthur was totally helpless and, judging by the way he was grinding his teeth, he wasn’t entirely taken with the idea.

Tutting at Arthur’s useless show of strength - because he was the stronger one here, and Arthur had asked to see it so Merlin was showing him - Merlin drew on his magic to lay an invisible, warm hand at the centre of Arthur’s chest, sneaking under his tunic to swipe over a nipple, the firm caress drawing a gasp.

Arthur stilled. His eyes went dark with lust and the hard ridge of his shaft jerked inside his breeches. Merlin’s own gave an answering pulse. Now that was interesting. 

Pleased by Arthur’s reaction, Merlin stroked down his chest until he could slip his thumb under the waistline. The plains and valleys of his body were even more delicious after two months of being denied access to them - although Merlin would never admit it in case Arthur decided to do it again.

“My mouth at your throat… under your jaw, can you feel it?”

“Yes,” Arthur gasped. “Don’t stop.”

“You like that? When I use magic on you? For _that_?” Merlin asked, a bit surprised but far from uninterested.

“Merlin, for months I’ve been wondering if you were only agreeing to this... dalliance because I was the Crown Prince," he said, the stricken look that passed on his face for a second completely at odds with the rest of his body. “Now that I know you’re not the helpless, suggestible idiot you appear, I feel a lot less like I'm taking advantage.”

It probably said a lot about Merlin’s feelings for Arthur that his insults didn’t even register as such anymore. They were like punctuation, and sometimes even terms of endearment.

He didn't comment on the confession, mostly because he knew how hard it was for Arthur to talk about his feelings, but also because the position they were in right now wasn't very conductive to such a conversation. Besides, it had been so long since they'd had each other like this, stopping just wasn't an option.

Instead, Merlin backed up until he could sit on Arthur's magnificent bed and make himself comfortable, his hands splayed behind him, the picture of indolence. He knew it would make Arthur mad to be pinned to a cold wall while Merlin enjoyed the warmth of his coverlet.

"You want power, Arthur? I'll show you power," he said with an agreeable smile. Arthur's eyes flashed with lust.

Invisible hands kneaded Arthur's thighs next, approaching his hard cock but never touching it, as he silently took care of the laces on his breeches.

“Merlin,” Arthur hissed through clenched teeth. “I do not appreciate the teasing. Get on with it.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Merlin asked conversationally as he unlaced his own trousers, trying to look unhurried even though his blood burnt just as hot as his prince’s.

“My point exactly.”

“And whose fault is that?” he asked again as he sent a few more sets of hands to caress Arthur’s body in languid strokes that did little to sate his need for contact. “I mean, you could have told me what this was all about.” A pinch to his marvellous buttocks, making Arthur glare at him. “Do you know how terrified I was that you were going to send me away?”

“I would nev- Mmph!” Two fingers forcefully slipped into his mouth. No doubt Arthur would’ve bitten them if Merlin hadn’t also sent the heel of a hand to rub over the prince’s formidable erection. As it was, Arthur’s eyes just rolled to the back of his head as he greedily suckled at the fingers and tried to grind into the hand.

The view was magnificent and improved when Merlin whispered a spell that magicked Arthur’s clothes off him. He’d been set on torturing him by going as slow as possible, but he also knew what his lover looked like underneath and he’d been deprived from the glorious sight far too long. A bead of precome wet Merlin’s cock the second Arthur’s golden skin came into view.

Arthur writhed harder, his back to the wall, the rippling muscles of his abdomen casting shadows as he tried to fuck into the invisible hand he could now feel directly on his shaft, but Merlin kept his touch light, just this side of unsatisfying, making Arthur growl.

“I can’t believe you call me an idiot when you’re clearly not that bright yourself,” Merlin continued, sending twin tongues to flick at Arthur’s nipples and two hands to his hips so he could bury two sets of nails into flesh and mark Arthur. Arthur was his. Arthur was his and he was Arthur’s.

The prince’s eyes squeezed shut at the pain but the way he rutted into the palm on his cock belied his discomfort. His hair was stuck to his forehead now, his eyes a little glassy when they opened again, lost to the pleasure yet beseeching. The fingers in his mouth vanished with a blink of Merlin’s eyes; he so wanted to hear Arthur after those months of silent treatment.

“You can’t talk to me like that,” he panted sluggishly. Merlin shook his head with a grin. He was such an entitled prat sometimes.

“No?” he said, fingers tugging at Arthur’s sack a little, several times in quick succession, which had Arthur twitching and clenching his hands into fists and fighting his invisible bonds again. It did wonders for his arms and Merlin was reminded how much he loved being embraced by them. Merlin pulled a little harder, both on Arthur’s balls and on his own cock.

“Merlin, I swear to God, the second I’m free I’m going to-”

“Going to what, sire?” he lilted, although he’d started to grow a little breathy as well, striping his cock with confidence. “Stop talking to me for two months? Haven’t we just done that and decided it didn’t work?”

Merlin decided to be merciful this one time - and also he hoped Arthur would be willing to have another, more hands-on go later in the evening if he was inclined to show him mercy, so he rearranged the hands that were still grazing and fondling and pinching to Arthur’s prefered spots, nails lightly scratching at his nipples, fingers digging into the globes of his arse (which happened to be one of Merlin’s favourite spots as well, how lucky), and he lifted Arthur’s knees, uncovering the dusty furl of flesh behind his testicles.

“Merlin!”

Merlin let out a brilliant burst of laughter, he couldn’t help it: he didn’t know precisely what Arthur's problem was. Was he scandalised by the brazen position or was it the awkwardness of the picture he was painting, folded in half suspended in midair? Either way, the outraged, pearl-clutching tone he’d just used was hilarious for how out-of-place it was.

“Yes?” he said as an invisible tongue flicked, just once, at the fine puckered skin. Arthur’s high-pitched moan echoed all around his chambers, but not loud enough for Merlin not to hear the noise his head made as it thumped against the wall. “Careful, there.” He didn’t even have to think about it: he conjured a pillow from thin air and slid it between Arthur’s head and the wall.

“Thank you,” he whined.

Merlin smiled a private little smile as a shiver ran down his spine and he had to squeeze his cock: he couldn’t spend just because Arthur was being polite. Arthur, even as gone as he was, panting against the wall, undoubtedly would pick up on it and remind him forever that he’d come just from him saying "thank you", and then Merlin would really have to leave Camelot to escape such abject mockery.

“As if I would ever hurt you,” he said, fondness creeping into his voice on its own accord.

To distract Arthur, he had the tongue on his entrance flicking at him again, and again and again, as he sucked each testicle into a warm mouth and finally grabbed the royal cock in a proper hold that went up and down in strokes that matched Merlin’s hand on his own cock exactly. 

Not that Arthur would have noticed: the prince had gone a bit wild, making great use of the pillow behind his head. The sheen of sweat on his body gleamed and made Merlin want to lick it; he stayed put, only increasing the rhythm on both their cocks: no magic tongue would do here, he wanted to taste Arthur. But this wasn’t about Merlin’s pleasure: it was about showing Arthur what he was capable of.

And so invisible tongues licked, dipped into the slit at the top of his cock and into the tight ring of muscle of his arse as invisible hands coaxed and possessed and flattered.

“Merlin. Merlin, this is-” Arthur started, but his chest heaved too much for him to finish the sentence. “It’s too-”

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

“_Merlin._” A resounding yes beyond any doubt.

“Do you believe, now, that you were never taking advantage?”

“Yes. Please, yes.”

Merlin plunged the hottest mouth over Arthur’s cock, taking it to the root in one fell swoop. Fireworks exploded behind Merlin’s eyelids when Arthur screamed his pleasure, come spilling and splattering all over the floor and on Arthur’s naked torso. Beautiful. 

Merlin’s own climax was almost an afterthought compared to the utter ecstasy that seemed to have overcome Arthur, but when he came to, he was on his back on Arthur’s bed with no recollection of lying down. It was possible he’d whited out a little, after all. Then again, it had been two months, surely he could be excused for coming so hard he’d lost consciousness.

When he pushed himself to his elbows, he took a couple of heartbeats to drink Arthur in: he was still pinned to the wall, although his knees were no longer bent and his sex no longer erect, a cheek lying on a shoulder as he tried to get his breathing under control. He was still breathtaking. 

Merlin climbed down and approached on unsteady feet, Arthur slowly sliding down the wall as he did until they were of a height. Merlin laid a palm at the centre of Arthur’s chest, feeling the racing beat of his heart. He stayed like this until Arthur lifted his head, obviously as exhausted as Merlin felt.

“Magic or not, you were never taking advantage,” he murmured, blue eyes boring into blue, voice wavering with how vulnerable he felt. “I love you, you idiot, and that’s why I agreed to this.”

“Yeah?” Oh God, his voice was _wrecked_. Merlin’s cock twitched.

“Yeah." He pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's lips.

"I would never send you away. I love you, too."

The words seemed to free Arthur from Merlin's spell: he dropped down the last inch that kept him airborne and his arms unglued from the stones, immediately wrapping around Merlin's waist.

Merlin smiled. He knew he probably looked every bit the fool Arthur enjoyed painting him out to be, but he couldn't help the elation he felt at the momentous confession and it had to show in the manic, goofy grin he was sporting. But instead of pointing it out and making fun of him for it, Arthur only lifted Merlin off the ground and, using his surprise to his advantage, threw him over his shoulder to take him back to bed.

As his back hit the mattress again and Arthur ordered him to magic his own clothes away if he cared to keep them intact, Merlin thought he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the NSFW Challenge - Against the wall


End file.
